You can't Deny It
by stephanie9999265
Summary: Seventh Year. Hermione is Head girl, Draco is head boy. Draco and Hermione fall for eachother. Only thing is, has Draco changed? I suck at summaries. Read & Review. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fanfiction. It is a Draco/Hermione story. It is loosely based on my life. I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

**Hermione's POV**

_Wow, finally it is seventh year, and as Head Girl to! The only problem is I am sharing my duties with Malfoy. Of all, people Malfoy! All he is a stupid little prick who finds happiness, when others are in misery. God I HATE him!_

**Draco's POV**

_Thank God only one fucking year left of this shit hole. I cannot believe my father made me head boy, and he makes me share it with Granger! Fuck of all the people! All she is a stupid little prick who finds happiness in making others feel stupid. God I HATE her!_

It was a cloudy day, a sign summer was ending. It was Seventh year for the trio. Maybe there last year together. Only time would tell.

When Hermione got onto the train she dreaded what was about to happen. **Draco** Hermione stepped into the compartment she saw a man.

"Um this is the head's compartment Professor" The man turned around to reveal himself. It was Draco. "Oh um it's you Malfoy" He smirked at her

"Yes mudblood who else would it be?" His ice-cold eyes stared at her with hatred.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't…"

"That's right you didn't think."

"Sorry"

"Shut up Granger I'm trying to imagine its only pure bloods here." Granger sat down at the opposite end of the compartment.

**Draco's POV **

_Granger that stupid mudblood thinking I am a professor. Hermione, wait no I mean Granger, is still very hot. Did I just say that? I mean ugly. She's ugly. The way her hair falls down her face to her chest. The soft golden curls, and those eyes. Those big brown eyes. STOP! Draco get a hold of yourself. Hermione, no idiot **Granger**, is nothing but a mudblood. A cute one though. _

Draco glanced her way. Hermione looked up noticing Draco's eyes on her.

"Malfoy were you just checking me out?"

"No, there is nothing to look at. Your ugly face covered with your bushy brown hair, and you have no boobs. Why would I look at you?"

"I don't know"

"Exactly. I would never look at you. You're the ugliest thing to set foot on this planet." With that Hermione got up and ran out of the compartment. She ran until to fell into someone's arms. She didn't care who it was, the tears just ran down her face.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up to reveal the face of a Weasley.

"Ron" Hermione sobbed on. "Oh Ron. Why does he have to be such a jerk? All I did was ask a simple question and he just makes fun of me. I don't get it" Ron lifted her up and carried her to his compartment. Ron lay her down on the seat as she began to fall asleep.

Hermione awoke later in Ron's compartment. _Where am I? Why was I sleeping? _

"Oh you're up"

"Ron? What am I doing here" Hermione noticed that Ron was in his school robes. _I AM ON THE TRAIN! _"Ron what time is it?"

"It's 5 to 12." Hermione heart stopped. They were five minutes away from the school. Suddenly the train stopped. "I think I mean 12."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you liked it! Reviews please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Reviews. So I got potential. YAH! Well here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

* * *

Hermione shot up and ran to the door. She turned around and looked at Ron. 

"Thanks" and she dashed off.

**Hermione's POV**

_Oh My God! 12 o'clock already! This is **not** the way a head girl should be acting. _

Hermione ran towards her compartment looking for her trunk.

**Hermione's POV **

_Where the fuck is it? Oh My God they must have taken it already! FUCK_

Hermione ran out of the train towards the "heads" carriage. She popped in it in anger. Draco looked at her knowing something was wrong.

"What is your problem?"

"Listen Malfoy, fuck off. I'm not in the mood for your games right now. I passed out in Ron's compartment, I woke up, and it was 12."

"So you couldn't put on your uniform?"

"No shit Malfoy. Why would I be in regular clothes?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't…"

"Yes Malfoy you didn't think" Hermione looked out the windows towards the school.

"Well fine. Guess I won't give you this" Hermione immeditaly turned and look at Draco.

"Give me what?" Draco pulled out Hermione's uniform and threw it at her. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"How? How did you get this?"

"That's not important. Just put it on"

"Thanks" At that moment there eyes locked.

"Granger don't stare at me"

"I wasn't you cocky bastard" You could the tension with a knife. Draco looked out the window of the carriage to find that the school was approaching.

"Do you plan to get dressed?"

"Yes I was about to" Hermione started to take off her shirt when she noticed Draco was staring at her. "Stop staring at me Malfoy!" Draco immeditaly looked away.

"I wasn't. Now who's the cocky bastard?" Hermione smiled while Draco flashed her his infamous smirk.

"Just turn around" Draco turned around and Hermione began to get dressed.

_Why am I so mean to her?_

"Done" Draco looked at her. She looked hotter than before. _God I want her_ "Shit, uh where do I put this stuff?" Hermione stood up and tried to look for a place to put her clothes. At that moment the train stopped and Hermione fell into Draco's lap. Hermione looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. They leaned in, and there lips touched. Hermione immeditaly pulled away. "I did not do that, that did not happen"

"Yes it did we **_kissed_**."

"No it didn't happen"

"You can't deny it Hermione"

"Yes I can and I will. We did **_not_** kiss" With that in her mind Hermione jumped out of the carriage. Draco popped his head of the carriage watching her.

"Drakie!" Draco groaned and turned around to face his worst nightmare, Pansy.

"Hello Pansy"

"How was your ride with that **_mudblood_**?"

"It was ok" Pansy grabbed his hand. Hermione turned around, and saw them together. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What mudblood? Can't stand the fact that I have a boyfriend and you don't?"

"Oh fuck off Pansy"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" Everyone was now turned around circling Pansy, Draco and Hermione.

"Granger, fuck off. Pansy and I don't need your shit. So why don't you do us a favor and take your mudblood ass out of the way?" A tear rolled down Hermione's face. She pushed way out of the crowd. _What have I done?_

_

* * *

_Well that's it for now. Hope you like it? I'm sad im not getting reviews. Please review. I need opinions or else the story will suck. And that's no good. So read and review!

-Steph


End file.
